Location data quality can be associated with an amount of error attributed to a determined location. Generally, the lower the error associated with the location data, the higher the location data quality is considered. Higher quality location data can generally be considered more valuable by prospective consumers of location data. In an aspect, lower error for determined location data can allow the location data to be employed in technologies that can rely on a certain level of location data accuracy. While some location determination technologies can have better location data quality than other location determination technologies, often the more accurate location determination technologies, such as global positioning system (GPS), etc., can be considered power hungry technology, e.g., they can have a notable impact on operation times for battery-powered devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc. In contrast, often less accurate, e.g., lower quality, conventionally determined location data, can be associated with more battery friendly location determination technology.